


Copy that,Copy Cat

by Sweeter_devil



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV First Person, Song: Copycat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweeter_devil/pseuds/Sweeter_devil
Summary: Jisoo can't remember who she Is, Luckly Lisa is there to Guide her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotmess_ex_press](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/gifts).



_For as long as I could remember, I couldn't trace back to who I am, Lisa's been there to Guide Me through it and find myself.. The Real KIM JISOO, but all attempts are worthless, She loves me yes, But she wants the real me.. Not a copy of Rosé or Jennie, She wants Jisoo, and she'll do anything to help me_


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Memories

_what are My memories?_

_It feels like my whole life_

_I've been copying this and copying that_

_Trying to fix myself_

_It never works_

_In the end I'm an empty hallow shell_

_I don't understand why Lisa loves me_

_What is there even to love?_

_You can't even call me_

_"Kim Jisoo"_

_Can you?_

_Because who am i?_


	3. Distant Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To regain memories from the distant past

_why bother, I can’t fix anything, This is my fault isn’t it?_

_my fault that I’m stuck, That I’m lost._

_my interests possessed me_

_and now look at me_

_its pathetic_

_I don’t understand what she sees in me, What is there to see?_

_nothing._

_just a copy of a copy, Everything I said I wasn’t going to be_

_now look at me, Pathetic, lonely, Worthless._

_its not my fault is it?_

 


End file.
